


Petals Turn To Dust

by TheQueenOfWhump



Series: Ashes, Ashes, We All Fall Down [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Ashes Scene in Avengers: Infinity War Part 1, Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Spoilers, Bad Poetry, Gen, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Ignore my shattered heart, Who let me write poetry, i wrote this at 2 am
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-18
Updated: 2018-06-18
Packaged: 2019-05-25 04:36:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14969249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheQueenOfWhump/pseuds/TheQueenOfWhump
Summary: A really bad poem about the ending of Infinity War.





	Petals Turn To Dust

A flower blooms so gently

Almost like a medley

 

But before it opens to the light

It is merely just a sprite

 

And before that it is a seed

Not knowing what it means to bleed

 

This sprout knows sunshine, clouds, and rain

The wind that howls in a hurricane 

 

But the bud still opens ever so truly

And all around shall know it’s beauty

 

The prettiest ones are the ones we pick

To show the world on a glorified stick

 

And though it seems they were alive, but only just

The time will eventually come

When those petals turn to dust

**Author's Note:**

> So I wrote this at midnight???? It’s really stupid????  
> I know it doesn’t really connect with it until the end ugh idk why I’m posting this I hope I didn’t just ruin all the cred I’ve built up on this site  
> I also did art for this but I can’t figure out for the life of me how to upload it soooo  
> More for this series will be coming soon, with a lot more quality cause face it this sucked


End file.
